


Catch and Release

by scarekrows



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Fluff, I love them ok, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarekrows/pseuds/scarekrows
Summary: Sometimes you just have to appreciate the time you have; appreciate the catch.





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to this show for getting me to write something after a long while of being in a rut.

In contrast to the usually lively day, the harbour always seemed calmer as the sun began to set. The gentleness of the atmosphere when dusk began to fade into night- where the last bits of orange and pink began to set behind the horizon- this was the time of day Yuki found himself enjoying the most. 

Here and now, he could enjoy the relaxing calmness. Well, as calm as things could be with Haru beside him, swinging his feet over the harbour’s edge and happily going on about a catch he gotten that day. 

“I can’t believe I really caught one that big, Yuki!” 

“It was just a minnow,” 

“Yes, but I never seen one that huge!”

A small but sincere laugh escaped Yuki at that. To think he had found his alien friend to be a nuisance at first. Sure, Haru could be invasive and inappropriate, but over time Yuki could see that the other was just doing his best. Plus, it would be a lie to say that Haru didn’t grow to appreciate the time they had together. 

After all, Haru became his best friend. 

The happy smile on the redhead’s lips began to fade when Haru spoke up again, sounding less excited than before. 

“... Do you ever feel sad when you release a fish back into sea?” 

“Not really, no. I’m usually just happy I caught a fish at all.” Yuki answered simply, but after a small pause, he added on, “Why do you ask?” 

Haru didn’t answer him right away. Instead he turned his gaze towards the water at his feet, staring down as if he was searching for something in his own reflection. 

Almost instantly, the calm and relaxed atmosphere that had surrounded them became heavy with seriousness, and this feeling brought on a slight sense of unease in Yuki. It was strange to see Haru not smiling, or at least have an upbeat attitude. Instead, his friend seemed... upset. 

Yuki could only silently pray for his friend’s demeanor to revert to normal, but as Haru slowly laid his head on Yuki’s shoulder, it became clear that his prayers were going to be left unheard. 

“I... I can’t stay here forever, I’ll have to go home one day, just like a fish being put back in the ocean...” 

Ah, so that was what put Haru in such a mood. Surely Haru knew he’d have to go home eventually, but he didn’t plan to grow so close to Yuki. Neither of them really expected this friendship, but Yuki wouldn’t complain. 

As if to reassure his friend, Yuki put his arm around the other and held him tightly, like a one armed hug of sorts. The action was little, but it still made Haru look at him with wide violet eyes. 

“I guess that means that we have to savour every day we have left. Do things we love with people we care about, and I... I care about you, so as long as we—“ 

The sentence was cut short by lips pressing against his own. 

Yuki could barely appreciate the softness of Haru’s lips. He was too busy being instantly stunned by the sudden intimacy to do much of anything at first. Though, as Haru pulled back from the small kiss, Yuki started to find his voice, but the poor boy could hardly stammer out “Why’d you do that?!”

“It’s because I care about you, too, Yuki. That’s what you do when you care about someone.” 

“Well, I mean-! Yes but-! You don’t just-! I-! You- you-!!” Yuki quickly became a stammering mess, his face becoming a shade of red that nearly matched his hair. Haru always loved that colour, and seeing such a reaction made the alien grin widely. 

“You’re so weird~” 

Yuki wanted to protest, to call Haru the weird one, but those intentions were quickly hushed as Haru buried his face into Yuki’s neck, and spoke softly from his comfy spot there. 

“Let’s catch a big fish tomorrow. The biggest fish in the sea, and it can be your best catch.” 

Yuki let out a small sigh and rested his cheek against the top of Haru’s head, and let himself enjoy the calmness that was returning. 

“Yeah, we can try to tomorrow.” Yuki softly spoke. He had half a mind to correct Haru, since he was very mistaken. Yuki already caught his best catch, unbeknownst to Haru.

It was right there with him, laying against him with his feet dangling from the harbour.


End file.
